Exotic
by stoleninnocence-insa
Summary: She was a dancer...who uh...danced at his coming out party, and now it's time for cake and ice cream.
1. Chapter 1

March 5,2006

10:14 a.m.

Subject: Sesskag Fanfic

Title: Currently Unsure

Chapter: Prologue

Her heartbeat seemed to be the drum in which her body danced to. Her gray eyes, hands, and lithe body told the story that had captured his interest incalculably. She had such an ardent boiling in her eyes, like liquid fire, and what was appeasing and disturbing at the same time was he caught himself continuously looking at her urbane convexity that seemed to belong to a woman, and not a human nonetheless.

_The girl's body had such an immaculate sensuality, that he could smell the innocence coming off of her, even from the high "throne" he sat from. She belly danced in a circle, likewise the woman that was doing the same routine, just not with the same…passion as her. The gold gauzy material formed and moved easily and smoothly with her curves, as she poured her soul into her performance._

_The two women now faced each other, like a mirror, they were in perfect unity in their movements as they circled clock wise and counter clock wise, before returning to their original positions. One entwine her right leg with the other's left, moving their hands up and down in an exotic movement before stopping in an backbend before coming up painfully slow, when they reached out for one another, before a chain lashed out, capturing their neck. _

_His head snapped up from the female. For the first time he noticed the male. He had one great chain that captured both women before yanking it almost painfully, dragging them into an arm. Their bodies became weak, relying on either the chain or the male. He dropped the second woman's chain, letting her fall, before turning to the woman he himself had been watching._

_The male had on a golden mask, covering half his face, leaving only his cheeks and lips free. Long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep free of their act. He had no shirt on, well defined muscles showed on glistening tan skin, as his hand traveled up her neck, she arched it up, his thumb rested by her generous lips and spread out from there. He moved to circle her waist as she fell against him; he made a move to taste her when she whimpered. He drew back, before slapping her harshly across smooth vanilla skin, hard enough to make her eyes water before dropping her._

_He turned his attention to the other woman, picking her up; he too repeated the same process with such care. She did not whimper, instead turning her neck to the opposite side, he occupied side to avoid his virtuoso sapphire eyes; she gave him better access to her neck. He came, letting his lips part as he open-mouthedly traced her neck and past her shoulders and down her arm, before brushing his cheek against her skin on the way up._

_The man turned back to the first girl, picking her up roughly by the bun she placed her dark hair in, and grasping her waist The obviously aroused man brought the girl's leg up to his waist, holding it by her thigh, causing her canter to be placed against his hardness. He trailed his hand straight up her neck, moving to her neck. He did, before turning to nuzzling her neck as she arched unconsciously to him._

_A wave of shock and anger rattled through both him and his brother so powerfully, they could have sworn that their beast within them ripped itself from them to run and destroy the male._

_Smoke rose—with the man still nuzzling her neck and the other woman still sprawled out on the stage, gold material shimmering—obscuring them from view, only to be swirled away in seconds to reveal them gone._


	2. Chapter 2

Fire stirred in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the party. They way Koga had held her against him, felt her stomach turn lax every time she thought about his hands along her body again. She cursed the feelings of morality as if some sickening disease, which she convinced herself, it was. Any yet she still heated at his gaze.

Damn, she sighed, as she knew it would be hard to get her mind from him now that it had already drifted towards it. Everything wasn't going according to plan, she was suppose to be relaxing in this steam room which, as long as she could, resisted given the fact her body was already alight and hot, much like the room, with the promise of passion. The other reason was anyone could walk into the room, with her imaging things, hot mental pictures of him touching and roaming her body fully, and feeling his tongue as it glided it's way from mouth to….

She shook her head. She was surprised she did not moan aloud when she felt herself tingle with excitement and obvious arousal. _Kannouteki, _that was the only word she could think to say how…she thought of him. And now given the fact that they had another gig, actually the same gig they had the last time, the family liked their acts, the stories they tell, no matter how…_nabikasu_.

She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the waterproof CD player she brought with her, thinking of only " you're making me high" when she thought of Koga and his hands again. This time she was sure she moaned and was hallucinating, because she found herself looking at Koga, in the standard suit for being in the steam room. She found herself staring at him wide –eyed, before he heated gaze traveled south to his self. Her eyes, if possible, widen when she realized he was aroused, and barely fitting into the trucks. Damn datenshi.

" Are you looking for something?" He asked, sitting across from her. She was embarrassed at first, being in only the skimpy bikini the spa had given her, but soon remembered he may be touching her in a little less than the white silk material she wore. Forgetting the heat, she shivered from the thought of his lips against hers, and on other places to say the least.

" No—nothing. I was just thinking…." Naughty thoughts, she wanted to say.

" What are you listening to?"

She hesitated. " Toni Braxton's ' You're making me high'."

He smiled as if knowing a secret. " Is that so? Then who is it exactly that's making you high?" He leaned forward in the small room, the steam rose up around his handsome face and she found herself drowning in his cool eyes. No matter how hard she tried to make her mouth work, it wouldn't obey her, so instead she shook her head and prayed he knew she wasn't lying, or worse, thinking of him and….

" No one. You know…she's a really good singer." She shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes again from the crazy visions of him screwing her brains out her head. " I didn't have time to grab anything else." So played her fingers through her hair in, lieu of a comb, the way she wanted to do for his dark trenches, but continued to daydream and wish for something she wanted, but was afraid to go after.

" So…I'm not the one? Pity, I thought you were." He said. Kagome's eyes snapped open, and heated stained her face, but not the steam. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it, because she knew before she saw the smile what he was trying to do.

" I—"

" So it is me?" Another hesitation on her part. She didn't even bother to correct herself because she knew she wasn't going to be able to successfully lie, it wasn't in her, but the only thing she could do was tell a half-truth of just close her eyes against him. She shrugged and kept her mouth close and let out a small stream of air.

_All I want is moonlight, with you there inside me…._

Yes, that what she wanted. Just him and her, lying side by side, or like the emotions he caused inside of herm she shuddered even in the heat, and then almost screamed when she felt Koga's hands stroking her thigh. She opened her eyes, trying to send him a glare, but only managed to have a gasp escape her lips and her stomach churn into knots. " Koga?" She silently said, and watched in what would have been horror if she didn't want it, but anticipation as he came closer to her, pinning her to the wall with minute exertion, before she shuddered slowly.

" Is there something you want to say?" A blush crept upon her cheeks and stained them despite the heat. His closeness to her face was causing her to drip…oh Kami, she sighed internally, feeling her nipples go hard when he brushed his thumbs lightly over them. " So it is me, hmmm?" She captured her mouth with his, slowly, and she had no choice but to submit to his and her desire. She buckled against him lightly, and felt as his hands continued to stroke over her virgin body. Slowly, his lips travel down her hot skin, and the fire inside her turned into an, what she thought, impossible inferno. She moaned then as he continued his sweet administrations to her, went his hands went slowly to her womanhood and she arched against him.

He cursed lightly, and drew back slowly before someone came through the door seconds after he drew back from her. He left her feeling incomplete and she cursed at her vulnerability. She gather herself, not listening to the music anymore, and bustled out of the steam room, still hot from him.

--

Shortly after her experience with Koga, she cursed herself and promised she wouldn't fall victim to him again, especially, during their practice in the castle's dojo room. The only place they could really practice without being disturbed by anxious on seers. She sighed as she casually hung away from Koga, waiting for Sango. Together, after they were suppose to go to the preparation room they were given so they could be called upon to entertain them, or just one.

Tonight, they were to perform five dances, each carrying a different theme, tonight they decided their themes would be on the elements. " Kagome!" At the sound of her name, she expected to see Sango, but was rewarded to see her retainer.

" Kagome! You and Koga have to perform alone tonight." Kagome eyes widen in disbelief.

" Me and Koga _alone_?" She neared screamed. When she look up to look at she saw the look on Koga face. He was _smiling._


	3. Nayamashii Faia Seductive Fire

**Hey guys, it's been about let's see, months since I last updated, but well I had more pressing matters. What is more important than Sesshoumaru and Kagome, or Kagome and Koga, or whomever? Well, that is for me to know and you not too. So maybe every other day, I'm going to work on the story that has sadly lost _my _interest since no one is commenting on it, which by the way, I can't tell is a good thing, or a bad thing. **

**Farewell, cruel reviewers. I expect reviews, or I shall be cross.**

**--**

**Chapter Three: Nayamashii Faia (Seductive Fire) **

_Lazy moans escaped her lips belatedly before they crashed onto hers. He drowned out her moan of pleasure in his kiss, the slow intoxicating movements against her body, she knew what was coming. _

_But slowly her shadow lover began to disappear and she whimpered feeling alone and incomplete. _

_The voice came to her as if it were a guide, a light to her darkness. The light pulsed throughout the room, and then she saw the Sakura blossom as it drifted through her window. She watched as it fell into her outstretched hands, and curl upon impact. _

_The pale moon caused shadows to jump around, and laugh at her as she swatted away their long, slender figures. She screamed out in fright and paled while the light of the moon dimmed, and the shadows grew, and then the Sakura blossom lit and all was well with the world again…._

_--_

She shivered in fear and was sure she hit the floor when she felt the smear of pain through her very being. She looked around and saw that she was still standing upright, if you say that the horizontal way was the vertical. Koga was _shorter _than she last remembered, oh! Wait—she was one the ground, she had fainted. Her return to reality was…_painful_. She wanted an aspirin or something, but then again, she pounding would subside once they actually get the dance started.

She distantly heard a voice and saw that it was Koga, mouthing something, an 'Are you alright', no doubt. Nevertheless, she wasn't; she couldn't go through with this. Koga and her alone on the stage. Well, technically, they would not be alone, but she wondered whether he would remember or care at all. After all, he hadn't held back that day on the stage with those slender figures caressing her body, and…

Now she registered that she was one her feet. Well, not on _her _feet, it was more of the fact that she was leaning against Koga for support, but then as always her mind drifted to naughty thoughts and—. She narrowed her eyes at Koga, wondering whether he had something to do with this or not. She never asked the retainer _why_ she could not make it; she had promptly fainted upon the ground and still was able to recover from her unexpected faint.

She blamed the doctor for spanking her, then "accidentally" dropping her at birth.

" Kagome?" She still heard the faint buzzing in her ear. To over power the annoying noise, in her ear, she practically yelled, " I'm fine!"

Everyone glanced at her, shocked at her sudden outburst, she smiled, sweat-dropped, then said in a slightly sweeter tone, "I mean…I'm fine, we better practice, you know practice makes perfect."

She grabbed Koga by the arm, and then ran with him out the room.

--

" Hey, Kagome! What was up with your sudden fainting act? Are you sick?" Koga asked when Kagome practically dragged Koga out into the gardens of the Taisho castle.

" Yeah, yeah. I mean…I do not know what happened either, and as far as I know, I am not sick. But we cannot drop this gig, I mean, this is a lot of money we're talking about." She looked down at the ground, fighting back a blush when she felt Kagome lazily sling an arm around her shoulder.

" We can always, you know, take the money and leave." He said with the slightest gleam in his eye.

" Koga…Can I ask you a question?"

" Whether or not I say yes or no, you're already going to ask, so I might as well say go ahead."

" Well, I mean…the other day, where you serious, or were you…you know just doing that hoping for a little fling? I mean, cause you know that I'm not like that and I'm not someone you can just say you have feelings for or whatever." She began to say more, but was cut off with Koga's finger gently touched her lips.

" Kagome…I meant it. You know, I love…."

" Koga…don't say something that you're going to regret." Then she pressed her lips to his softly. " Now that that's out of my system…." She was cut off when Koga lips crashed on hers, and his tongue flicked in and out of her mouth, their tongues twisting and intertwining with each other's.

Koga pulled back and looked into Kagome's eyes. " Now that that's out of _my _system…." He said with a smile, and walked back inside.

--

_Da…da…da…Nayamashii Faia…._

The background was blood red, when the saw the smoke coming up to give the two dancers time to be in position. The music slowly started; fire blasted from concealed vents in the floor, and the smoke dissipated so you could know see the dancers.

The shake with through the two Taisho sons again in rage when they saw the position the dancers were in again.

_Your body is callin' mine, I can feel it…Nayamashii Faia…._

The girl that everyone had taken a liking to, and which everyone now knew as Kagome, was in a backbend over the male's arched body, so in both areas, the male private was in the female's face and vise versa. The male, Koga, was enjoying it, and the female was embarrassed.

_An erotic beats sounds from the room, and my body rises from the floor…._

They all knew the soft seductive voice belong to Kagome. Slowly her body did rise from Koga's. She did a handstand before landing gracefully and quietly on her feet. She was standing over Koga, as she was to straddle him.

_Your heart is drowning in passion so thick, it's perfect the way my body fits with yours…._

She quickly dropped her body to Koga's, his body seemed to oddly connect with hers, and they all wondered whether it was an illusion. Then they knew it was not when they all smelled his arousal and her timid one as well.

_Yes, I want need it more, this pleasure and pain, is making me sore…._

He tossed her body from his, making her land one her back until his body returned to hers like it could be separated, as he straddled her. Slowly he stood, grasping her hands he too drew her up, until they were together again, part for part.

_Rhythmically my hips move back and forth, and up and down…._

Her hips did move over his…er…area of pleasure, and the air was thickening with his and her arousal. To all the hanyou and youkai in the courtyard, Kagome's arousal was like an aphrodisiac to them, the high lords were no exception.

_To show my pleasure, my screams will not be hears for them…._

She held her shoulders with her soft hands.

But my throaty moans and secretive whispers caresses your skin and our breathing is the only sound.

She imitated an aroused moan very well, arching her neck to Koga.

No one knows of our tryst, and if caught, it's worth the risk….

Slowly he traced the soft petals of skin of her neck.

Whenever you're deep inside me, nothing can compared….

Inch…

No illusions, real and bare….

By inch…

I got ya, I need ya, I need some more, and boy, this pleasure and pain has me sore….

By slow,

Rhythmically our hips move back and forth, and up and down… Agonizing… 

And your pleads are the only sound….

Inch.

I'll make you beg, I'll make you plead….

Slowly he slid down her body.

Even the greatest falls to their knees….

And slowly he did, bowing before her with his head bent.

You've never needed me like this, so I'll grant you one wish….

And she bent down to one knee, and lifted his chin with one finger.

All I ask is for your love to be strong, while I'm cravin'….

And he held onto her as if she were water to a man in the desert.

And my heart, soul, and body is your…. 

Smoke started to rise to obscure them.

And only your… 

He slowly came up to her again, his mouth seeking hers.

And only your….

And she buried her fingers into his hair, pushing him down.

And only your haven.

And she did a backbend on him so that they were in the position they started in, before the smoke his them from view once again.

**You know what is freakin' sad? Is I've only gotten to flippin' reviews. It's hard for me to write fanfics you know, I mean I'm disabled! I have ADD for the lemon's sake! You know? Please give me reviews, I don't care if they're flames or what!**

**Thank you to **


	4. Chapter 4

**Listen to the strange voices in your head. The fact is that everyone says that if you're in the hospital, and god says you will live twenty more years. DO NOT get face lifts etc., because when they release you, a car might run you over. And when you get to heaven, if you just happen to say, " I thought I had twenty more years, " he'll say, " I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. **

**Well, my precious friends, who have taken their precious time to read this, I feel…appreciated. I will update and republish "Miko Temptest" Very soon. I promise. Love, Stoleninnocence-insa**

**--**

**Chapter Three--Kuro Kumori Koushin ( Dark Shadows Rise)**

Kagome blissfully sighed as she took off her shoes. No way she could dance in these high heels again. No one could see them, so what was the point? How could cute shoes be so evil? She glared at the shoes for all she was worth, and when she was done, she collapsed on the daybed in exhaustion.

" Hey, Kagome!" She heard Sango calling. Oh, great, now she was hallucinating! Next thing she knew, and angel was going be giving her a chocolate bar and a warm hug. Actually, that's what she craved. " Kagome!"

Kagome crashed the pillow over her face, whether in attempt to drown out the noise in her head, or to suffocate herself, she still didn't figure out. After the dance, just forty-five minutes ago, she was utterly embarrassed from their positions, _and _the fact the Koga obviously like their positions, which infuriated her. Not to mention the fact that she had to go back on stage with him in fifteen minutes in nothing less than a sheer black cloth like snake thing-a-ma-gig.

She sighed when that voice like Sango called her again. "Go away little voice in my head."

" If I go away, you no get chocolate."

She sat up quickly, looking around the room, until her eyes landed upon the source of the voice. " Chocolate?" She asked meekly. Chocolate was her weakness, other than Koga when he touched her. She narrowed her eyes, skeptical when Sango came closer to her.

" Hey, Kagome." She bent down and hugged her friend. " Here, you'll need this." She handed her the chocolate bar. Okay, something was up, she could tell when Sango was standing up--rigidly.

" What is it?" She narrowed her eyes. Kagome glanced down at the bar. _'Thank the sweet heavens above for a three-musketeers!' _

" Well, tell me how the dance went first." Sango countered, sitting at the very edge of the bed, as far away from Kagome she could get. Or to get up faster than Kagome. 'Maybe giving Kagome that chocolate was a bad idea, that could give her energy to come after me.'

" Well," Kagome began, staring at the chocolate longingly. Finally , she tore the wrapper from the heavenly substance that lay beneath, then bit into it like a mad vampire. If Sango didn't know better she thought her eyes turned red. " It was alright, but I really turned to lax when we were in those positions. Now, in the next dance that's in little more than," she glanced at her watch, " eleven minutes, I have to wear your skimpy little tight as hell outfit that I can barely keep my breast in, Koga seems to _really _enjoy or positions. You know the once that you guys were suppose to be in."

Kagome inhaled, trying to keep her calm demeanor, as watched the stained smile on her friend's face. " Okay. What's up with _you _not being able to come and, you know, do _your _dance?"

Sango eyes flickered. " Oh, yeah, well, I was sick…yeah…you know throwing up and what not." Sango sighed, playing with her fingers in her lap.

" Sango…come with me." Kagome led her through the dressing room. She sat her down in the chair in front of the large make-up mirror, and went behind the dressing board. " Sango. I really have the feeling that you're holding something back from me." A held breath, and a tight wiggle, followed by a little grunting.

" Well…it started yesterday." She tried to look at the side of the board to see Kagome. " Do you need some help?"

A very deep breath. " Uh-uh." The sound of a glass breaking.

" Are you sure?"

" Uh-huh."

" Okay, well, I guess you could say in started yesterday, after the opening dance. When I went to my dressing room, the current Lord of the Western Lands, when he said he had a special job for me, and I had to chose between the dance and what he needs me for… and well, I was kind of scared, so I chose what he wanted. So he introduced me to a monk by the name of Miroku. And he lecherous, but he's kind of…well cute."

" Oh…" Grunting, and a thud. " Well, if you like him…go for it."

" What about you?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. I won't instantly melt under Koga's clever fingers. Besides, earlier today…I kissed him, it was just a little peck, but then…." Kagome chose this moment to come from behind the board to see her friend's shocked face. " Oh, Sango. I know, but well it's your fault that this thing is so tiny! I mean, I'm not _fat_, but well you just don't stick your fingers in the cookie jar as often as I do!"

" No, no, Kagome. It's not that. It's the fact that you kissed Koga, and then you even had an 'but then', which obviously mean something else happened. Oh my gosh! You didn't did you?"

It took about three seconds before she realized what she was saying.

Sango watched Kagome. Obviously she wasn't taking it very well. She didn't know exactly what gave her away, exactly. Maybe it was her being so red, or the fact that she was pacing bad and forth, ranting like a mad woman tripped over the little "robe" and crashed into the wall, shouting her indignities about what kind of girl she really was and had she lost her mind, or the fact that Koga _and _the two Taisho half-brothers had walked in and she still hadn't notice.

Finally, Kagome took a deep breath, ending with, " The only thing that happened was he kissed me back, said one of the funniest comebacks to an embarrassing situation, okay, okay so it was _I _who originally said it, and walked away. Nothing else." She smoothed out the robe. " Okay, now that we understand each other…," she walked toward Sango, picking up the chocolate bar that she abandoned and Sango stole a few pieces as she continued to rant, and took a large bite filled with pride. " Alright, so I dip in the cookie jar _way _more than you, doesn't mean that you know…things…I…of course I'm still a virgin. I mean from what hear you can get orgasms just from being in the same room as Koga. I think I could testify to that, after all, because of _you _when we did the dance earlier, I think I may have feared a lot more than falling off the stafe. But all of the concubines and other forms of ladies have all agreed that no one does anything greater than him or…the older brother Sesshomaru." She finished with a whisper.

" But unfortunately, they say, that Sesshomaru like an Ice prince. Maybe he just doesn't like to talk, or doesn't like the _person. _He could be one of those observant. But the young brother's suppose to be a brute. I don't believe what they say about him. He's a…I'm ashamed to say, a hanyou, and a kind one at that, but in this world. He's going to have a lot to prove. What I think is that they're both misunderstood."

Sango tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. The only thing she did was peer behind Kagome at the shocked faces of the males, and back at Kagome. Kagome continued her one-sided talk.

" I wonder Sango…I will tell you the most embarrassing thing that happened to me the other day. I was walking around the castle, because the Mr. Taisho, said I could, but then I heard…well…these weird noises…and…."

" Kagome?" Sango asked quietly. Koga wanted to laugh, Sesshomaru stared at Kagome blankly, and Inuyasha was shocked, complete with the whole, eye-wide and bulging, mouth on the floor.

" Yes, Sango. I did explore to see the sounds, and I saw…well, something that I wished to never see again. I saw that awful retainer uh…what's his name, Jaken, smelling his toes and…_naked. _It was awful…" She looked at the bar, and then as if remembering the dance she glanced at her watch. " Oh, there is five minutes until the dance and I _still _didn't do everything I'm suppose to." She ran back to the board, attached her dark wings like an angel, and grabbed the sharp scythe. Then she hurried around the make-up mirror, applying white make-up to make her face seemed pale, and then the black eye-liner, shadow, and lipstick. " You have to tell me more about your secret assignment and that cute, lecherous monk you was gong on about and…. As a matter of fact, I should _kill _you for leaving me alone with Koga."

Sango cleared her throat desperately. " Kagome?"

" I know, I have to go."

" No, you'll want to die."

Kagome gave Sango her most confusing look. Sango merely pointed past Kagome. Kagome was almost afraid to look, but she did. Guess what? Three demons, standing there, knowing every single she had said, what she said, and how she said it.

She turned back to Sango clearly. " I'm not alone am I? Please just agree with me. I'm hallucinating, you're hallucinating, we're both tired, and running on the fuels of…a Three Musketeers."

Sango shook her head, stood up and ran out of the room. Kagome was left defenselessly staring at the subjects of her earlier conversation. Maybe they were in shock and she could creep past?

But fate obviously didn't like her, and decided for a little joke. " Girl, why do you talk about us?"

Kagome couldn't find a decent answer, so she instead, raising the Three Musketeer Bar to the three as a piece offering. " Three Musketeers, anyone?"

**--**

Koga and Kagome walked through the corridor that lead to the stage. It was dark outside, and in the corridor and they weren't allowed to turn on any lights, but they captured fireflies, and lit candles to keep at their side. They were walked at the same pace on either side of each other, Kagome still to embarrassed to speak after she ran from the room, after the young hanyou brother had plucked the candy from her hand. She sighed.

" So…Kagome. Do you really think that about me. That you could get an orgasm from being in the same room as me?"

Kagome glanced at Koga from the corner of her eye. He was grinning from ear to ear, and she found nothing funny about it. She sped up, practically running when she yelled over her shoulder. " I don't want to talk about it." She heard his laughter echoing through the corridor.

--

Sesshomaru watched as the smoke began, and the music began to pulse, signaling the beginning of the dance.

When the lights from the side lit up like candles, there was only one figure on stage. The male, chained, and beaten on a smooth alter like an offering. He grunted, pulling at his chains, producing sweat that made his tanned skin seem exotic, and his muscles rippled with every movement.

A darkness feel over the lit stage, and from the sky, fell a dark hooded figure. With large wings, and smooth pale hands that clung tight to the scythe it carried.

_I stand here silent there before you…. your tears, they mean nothing to me….  
_

It's wings flared out widely, sheltering the man from the moon.

_It seems as though you fear me…taking your life…?_

It was Kagome's voice, yet she wasn't talking.

_Your life is so small and insignificant, it holds no meaning at all…._

The moon's pal fingers were trying to reach the man, as if giving hope to him.

_You soul is so corrupt, I want to cry at the beauty of it…._

She stepped closer to him. She was making her usually soundless footsteps, heavy so that it echoed the rhythm of his heart.

_You have fallen into the despair of anger, and you have murdered someone dear…._

He kept his eyes downcast.

_It sleeps dormant inside me, and as I wake it slows fades and rides away to become lost…._

Slowly she raised her hand.

_Like a lullaby sung long ago it repeats brokenly…._

To her hood.

_Just like me, it is hollow…._

And slowly she began to lowering it.

_I can't wait until this suffocating pulse can be released…._

Until he slowly saw the pale chin that held the rosy lips.

_And no one remembers your slowly fading memory…._

And the small dainty nose that marked half of the face.

_This heart beat imitates life…._

Before she threw in back. Her black hair, wet so that he fell down stringy, and he looked into her dark eyes.

_They seemed so dark and it held no gleam…._

They were lifeless and deprived from hope, as she bent down, and curled her fingers around the chain.

_And yet, I had watched you and felt the stinging of water behind my eyes…._

And he yanked so he stood before her. She placed hood over her face once more.

_I feel the need to cry…._

So only he could see the rosy lips that was slowly descending upon his.

_And when my lips touch yours slowly…._

And when they made contact, they saw that below them, was the fires of hell, and they were floating.

_I realize I want to save you…._

And black wings kept them afloat as she slowly begin to rise with his, the smoke was obscuring them.

_So I will slowly raise you up with me, into the cold arms, and warm fingers of my heart…._

And they disappeared.

_So leave you're last lullaby behind as you're good-bye, and watch as I cry…. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So what do you guys think? I think the only really good thing here is the poem, that I actually wrote called "Angel of Death's Final Intimacy." So really hope that you enjoyed. And thank you Clouds in the Sky, The Lonely Bird, Guyanies-Hinndi-Chick1993, and Assassin of the Faded Twilight, for their sweet reviews! Thanks. **

**I need at least six reviews before you receive the next chapter! **

**Thanks, remember, reviews, flames, etc. mean a lot to me. !**


	5. Chapter FiveKill the Whore, okay, okay

**Well, here's chapter five. Sorry, they're not doing a dance in this chapter because Kagome kept complaining about her feet hurting, Sesshomaru's being a bitch because Koga kissed Kagome, Koga's in the corner jaking off, Inuyasha still eating the Three Muskateer bar, Sango and Miroku--turns to the closed door--COULD YOU QUIET IT DOWN IN THERE!**

**Well, this chapter will be focusing on...um Sesshomaru's inflicted feelings for the dancer girl, and then um...Kagome stops talking because something happened, and um..it's because of um...Naraku, yeah Naraku...and Kikyo well I think she still went to hell in this story. I don't know, I really don't care.**

**Chapter Five--Kill the Whore, okay, okay. That's not the title. **

**Okay, Chapter Five--What is the meaning of arousal/I need a drink**

We return with our favorite character, Kagome, who is at the moment taking a shower. She sighes in content, turns off the shower, grabs and towel and wraps her body in it. She put on her bra and panties, curse when she feels cramps in her lower abdomen, and adds a pad. So far, fate is being nice. she walks out the bathroom, with long stretch pants the color of moss, and a white sports bra. Perhaps, she'll go down to the gym or something, after all she was stuck in the house because suddenly Sango and Miroku had a formal date.

Sango was the lucky one. As always. She rubs the back of her neck with the towel, and flips her hair forward, and pulls all of her hair into a ponytail. But as she bazing between her feet, there two male's feet, appear and she realized she has her ass in the air, and her legs spread as if someone was doing her in the butt.

She jumps up, turns around to see, none other than Koga and Sesshomaru, and then what do you know, she sweatdrops and faints.

--

As she came to, Kagome faguely saw golden eyes that were warm and glaring at her. Why she didn't know, but whoever possessed those eyes seemed like the kind of person that was caring. Well, guess what, earlier at dinner, someone didn't tell her she was stitting there getting drunk off of wine, and here she was, face to face with...Sesshomaru. Man, was he so close. If she touched his hair, and brought her lips up...?

She kissed him, and it felt good. Sparks danced along their lips,and finally after much pushing on Sesshomaru's part, and pulling on Koga's part, she let him go. " Wow, this dream gets better and better. You know, I jst had a dream that Koga was a piece of Chicken, and you...you mister...Orgasm was freakin' the freak out of Jaken. That little green midgit had came onto to you, and then you're father was like 'where's jaken' and you were twirling that fluffy arm-pit hair and said' I don't know. I got bored with him, but I swear, I don't know where he is.' Ah, it was priceless." She sat up. " Man you people need to get out of my dreams, next thing you know, I'll be like you," points to Sesshomaru," and be fighting you." She pointed to Koga, before getting a sudden cross-eyed feeling and passing out. Yes, _again._

--

_The monkey told me that you did the fat chick that I chopped up last Feburary. _

--

Sesshomaru walked to his father's study with the most perplexed look that ever graced his face. His face was set into a frown. _'The girl was obvious drunk yes, but she didn't have dinner tonight. In fact my half-breed brother sent food up to her. Perhaps, she slipped something in her drink, after all, I've seen the way he looked at her. She's quiet beautiful but...'_

"Ah, welcome to the world of not knowing everything son."

Sesshomaru looked up, narrowing his eyes at his father. He hadn't heard or sensed him.

" You were too deep in thought to notice me." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something. " You're expression gives you away son. Come into my study."

Sesshomaru entered. Only once had he been allowed in his father's study. But that was the time that he burned it down. Why?--he was a short, drunken little ass.

_" Son, _I know, you're wondering about the miko."

" Miko?" Sesshomaru's face fell further into the frown. " There's no miko here."

" Oh, yes, there is. Kagome. She's a miko, she doesn't know it, but she is. But since you're wondering about her, I'll tell you the reason she's here. Are you ready son?" The Lord took a deep breath. " You might want a drink son."

--

Kagome woke up to the flicker of the fire. Wasn't she just outside the bathroom? She looked arround the room. It was dark, only lit by the fire, and ever that sent more darkness across the room. She didn't like that at all, there were too many places for something to come out of the shadows.

Speaking of the devil, something or someone just did. Kagome screamed. " Ah, dear! You're not suppose to so that yet." The figure moved closer to the bed, seating down close to her.

" What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes when she saw him smile. " Naraku, what are you planning now?"

" Just look under the covers." With shaking hands, Kagome did. By the love of whatever god was up there, she was completely naked. She looked up at Naraku. And so was he!

--

" Son, the miko is herem because she will be you mate."

The glass in Sesshomaru shook, whether from shock or rage. Slowly, Sesshomaru stood, downed his drink. Slowly, he tried to compose himself. Times like these, the lord was afraid of his son.

" WHAT!" Sesshomaru's screamed echoed.

The lord sighed. _' I need a drink.'_

--

Kagome jmped from the bed, clutching the covers so tight around her body her knuckles turn white. " Na-Naraku. What is the meaning of this?"

He smiled. " The meaning is Kagome dear you have tempted me too long." He lunged for her, and Kagome let out a scream that froze her own heart.

**Well, I was bored, and couldn't think of anything. This concludes part one of Exotic, which mean, you may or may not get to see other dance, etc. I'm going to work on "MT" and another story that I cannot reme,ber the name of. So yes, I am sad. I am disappointed with this chapter. **

**Please Rate and Review, Or I saw send my fifty-headed hell going dog after you! Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter uh…let's see…The Screams fill my head as I return to reality.**

**I love AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL you guys! You are the best. But unfornately, I _will not _be able to update as quickly as I can. Also, um..I ahve run into a pairing dilemma. Should we have Naraku and Kagome, Sesskag, or Kogkag! So, please help!**

**Okay, guys, every single thing after the "Angel of Death's Final Intimacy", everything is a lie! Ha, ha. Okay, maybe I lied.**

**--**

Kagome dodged Naraku, managing to escape his grasp by only a hair. Naraku was...not angry, oh no, he was laughing. He was amused, aroused, and who knows what else? He spun on his heel, soming closer to her, laughing, his dark...scuplted body luming closer to her. Her breath was caught in her throat, along with another scream that was threathening to claw it's way out. Her heart was rickoting in her rib cage as she was cornered into herself into a corner; her eyes as wide as saucers.

He laughed, the sound vibrate her through her bones. " Ah, you see, my Kagome. The reason you could not get away is because you desire this."

Kagome shook her head, her lip quivered as she felt the stinging of tears in her eyes. She bit her lip, then licked her small tongue over it, when Naraku pulled the covers from under her, and slammed her on her back. She tried for another scream, but couldn't when Naraku's heavy form landed upon hers, and knocked the air from her lungs.

The color drained from her face, as his face was mere inches from hers. The red of his eyes as he fought to control the beast inside him, and the wicked fear erupted inside her as she felt him stroking her body through the covers. The pad of his thumb brushed lightly over her nipple, hardening it, and she moaned and screamed.

She fought, her body was betraying her as his lips crashed to hers. He bit her lip, causing her to open her mouth, and he forced his tongue in. He captured her tongue, while she battled him, her small fist burning with a strage energy that teased her body. It was a like electricity that shook through her body, and in itts wake she pulsed strangely.

She wanted him off, screaming it into his mouth as he licked the side of her face, his lips finally resting on her ear, as his hot breath sent shivers down her spine. " You know you desire this." His hand traveled further her body through the covers. His hand finally came to rest on her thigh, when he squeezed it tightly. " And if you scream again, I will not stop when I enter you. I will keep going, thrusting harder and fuller for my release. I will sate you, make you come more than three times before I even think of letting up from my bed. You _will _be my mate whether you desire to, or not."

He moved slightly so that she could inhale. She gritted her teeth together, tears spilling as they flowing free from her eyes. She whimpered, finally seeming to get her back back she growled, " Go to hell Naraku." Before inhaling as deep as she could. " Help me! Help! Naraku's trying to--". He slapped her roughly across her face.

" You bitch! What did I tell you?"

--

Sesshomaru and his father both heard the screams. They assumed that it was a concubine, screaming her release until they felt the tingling of miko powers on the edge of their senses. According to his father, the only "miko" around the castle was Kagome. Was she being screwed. And if so, then who was it by? Surely not that wolf demon, he couldn't satsify the hair of a dragon. He growled, until he heard the smooth voice of Naraku, and Kagome's cry of, " Help me! Naraku's trying to--" before the harsh sap across skin.

Sesshomaru took off after the silent shakes of miko powers.

--

" Please don't do this. Please don't! I don't want this."

" Yes, you do. You're going to lay there a take it like the whore you are."

" No, no." She was beating his chest with her small hands knowing good and well that it wasn't going to do anything. The tears where at the edge of her vision, and she saw the best before her. It wasn't the fact that it was the beast in control. It was the fact that the Naraku she knew was gentle and kind to her. This wasn't the Naraku she encountered before.

" I told you." He smirked. " I know why you're here. They probably didn't tell you. You're here to be Sesshoumaru's mate. But he won't be fateful. He'll be disguisted with you. And that Koga, he's only looking for a quick fuck. But me, I'll treasure you always." He laughed, searching the opening in the covers, and then smirked. " My, Kagome, you're way to modest for you're own good."

--

As Sesshoumaru was making his way to whereever Kagome was. The Lord of the West was still in his study. He knew his son could handle it, he had no desire to be with his son when he was in a temper. besides, he stayed behind with the sake, gently hugging and cooing to it when the awful retainer that he made a mental note came barging in. " Lord, we have another guest arriving."

The Lord sighed, put the sake down and followed the toad outside, making sure to "accidently" knocking him down the stairs.

--

Yes, Sesshoumaru made it to the room, eventually, and by the time he came to again, he found he had blasted the doors down and found Kagome huddled in the corner sobbing loudly, grabbing more and more covers to cover herself with and Naraku in the opposite corner, a look of terror on his face as more and more miko energy drained from his body to return to Kagome.

He went to Kagome immediately, pulling her close to his chest, he let his beast soothe her, which obviously distressed her more. She pushed against him, sobbing louder, and he saw the large discharge from her miko powers on her hand. She looked up, seeing it was Sesshoumaru, she hid under the covers, curled into a ball, and continued to shake with sobs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guess what guys? This chapter is done, probably the last chapter for a little while. So please enjoy. I might later tonight typed another chapter, so keep a look out. Love you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. Here's Chapter Seven. It'll be short, just to let you know my pretties. Or I might be nice and make it reasonable. Thank you The Lonely Bird, for I had the exact same thoughts as you. It seemed unreasonable that Naraku touched Kagome, but well it probably won't be the only attempt. Chinishido is a real Japanese name that means one-thousand, west paths.

Well, Chapter Seven—The Comforter of Tears 

**--**

Kagome had cried all night. Literally. The act that Naraku committed would have been on of treachery if he knew what Kagome truly was. That's only assuming he didn't. While Kagome cried and cried, she stubbornly refused to see another unless it was Koga. She had practically purified Inuyasha's ass to hell, made Sesshoumaru stay away, and anyone including the Lord ended up having something thrown at them. She was terrified beyond anything that she should have been, and her scent increased the angrier she got.

All hope seemed lost until Koga made his way up to the room, dripping wet and completely naked if not for the towel he wore to cover himself. Yet Kagome latched herself onto him and wouldn't let go. So he sank to the floor, and stroked her hair, cooing, and kissed the top of her head, until Sesshoumaru growled, for the only scent that should now be on her was his, and was rewarded by Koga with the loudest scream, or screech, and a charge of miko powers in his ass.

He sighed. The girl really was shook up. Naraku did not get that far, but the possibility that he could have silence her the whole time, erected a barrier, and did whatever he chose to.

Koga watched silently as they carried Naraku away. Many of the castle healers said that if it were not for that spider mark in his back, he would have been dead. The spider was obviously his guardian animal.

He looked down at Kagome to see her sleep, comfortable in his lap where she had collapsed, and still had seemed to stroke his skin in her sleep. She shifted so that she could lay her head against his chest, and his leg support her back, when she smiled. Maybe she did know what was going on around her even unconscious.

Koga sighed again; turning to Sesshoumaru who was currently giving him to coldest and hottest death glare, he had ever seen (Not like that!), well other than Kagome. He watched as the Lord walked closer to him, holding out his arms as if to say give her here and he handed her in Chinishido's arms. Kagome was like his daughter; he'd allowed no harm to come to her.

Kagome sizzled with raw miko power as if she was going to attack Chinishido, but hearing him say, "No, Kagome," as if scorning her, she slipped back into her sleep. He walked out the room with her, the only things on his mind was to get Kagome to safety and that sake he left in his office.

--

" You will no longer touch Kagome unless it's in one of those dances." Sesshoumaru growled when his father left the room.

" Then you obviously donna know her feelings for me." Koga replied dangerously.

" If you touch her again…"

" If I touch her again, I'm sure that you would kick me out. If you kick me out, then you automatically kick Kagome out."

" I can order her stay."

" Ah, but my position is higher than yours at the moment."

" I will remember this. While you are under my roof, you will abide by my rules. She is my mate, and I will have her as such."

Koga was tempted to retorted. " As you wish. But I _will _get Kagome. You remember that." He said and exited the room, still clutching his towel, which, Sesshoumaru paradoxically, Sesshoumaru forgot to tell him, were Jaken's masturbating blankets.

I thought it was funny. shrugs, a well… 


	8. Chapter 8

**Here, enjoy.**

Chapter Eight—Rewritten because it sucked 

**Short chapter, from now on, don't complain. It was just something for them. **

Kagome wanted nothing more than a hot bath. _Alone_. But thanks to Naraku and his little…okay…huge and creepy "crush"—cough, cough, _obsession _with her that wasn't possible. Chinishido had assigned his best protector to protect her and _follow_, stalk if you will, her. And infuriately that person just happened to be one of the people she did not want to see—Sesshoumaru. After the dressing room confession and the gym incident, the one when she landed in his lap—well was "accidentally" straddling his lap and he got…(well, if I were to tell you that Kagome would blow a freakin' gasket. Literally.)

She sighed, and narrowed her eyes at the him. He was watching her as she drew her bath water, and sat down popping her Toni Braxton CD in the stereo she forced him to carry. She took off her socks and threw them at him when she turned off the water, and waited for him to turn around…with he should have been doing…any…second…now.

" Can you turn around so I can get dressed?" She asked, sheepishly. Okay that's not how she wanted to sound and was **SO **embarrassed when he smirked.

" I'm suppose to keep my eye on you for every second, besides I've seen may women naked before, and they all had the same features. You prance around the stage in those skimpy outfits, why is this any different?" He intoned.

She blushed madly, trying to speak when she had to close her eyes to keep from laughing when he…was…staring. Staring at her chest. " B-Because, that's for the act, otherwise, I'd **_never _**were those things! Besides, I don't care if you've seen the queen of the Underworld naked, you won't see me! And," she stressed to word, " you don't have to watch me every second literally!"

He stared at her blankly…well not her exactly…her chest. " And will you stop looking at my breast."

He continued to stare, until she picked up the bar of soap and threw it at him. And then…he… as he was on the ground, on that hard, nice looking ass of his, looking for a imaginary little bug that was flying around his head. She stared at him, before laughing, when he looked up and gently asked, " Did they get you too?"

" Did who get me?"

" The little people."

" You are **_so _**lonely, and perverted. Stop looking at my breast already!"

" Well I wouldn't if they weren't so big and round, and in that contraption of yours."

"What…?" Kagome looked down to find that she had already taken off her shirt. When did that happen…? " Oh, that's right I took off my shirt to teach you a lesson about something." She looked at him again. " You hentai!"

--

Sometime after the hope bath time incident, Sesshoumaru kept commenting on her breast and then she'd complain, and then they have to do that " bonding" thing that Chinishido talked to them about…which gave Kagome one strange dilemma between him and Koga; who was bigger… and kinder?


End file.
